1. Technical Field
The present invention relates a conveyed object detection apparatus, a conveyance apparatus, and a conveyed object detection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method of using a head unit and carrying out various processes is known. For example, a method for forming an image in a so-called inkjet method where a print head fires ink is known. Also, a method using such an image forming method to improve printing quality of an image printed on a printing medium is known.
For example, a method of adjusting a position of a print head to improve printing quality is known. In this method, actually, first, positional variations in a lateral direction of a web that is a printing medium passing through a continuous paper printing system are detected by a sensor. Then, in order to cancel the detected positional variations, the position of the print head is adjusted in the lateral direction (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2015-13476).